Flower To Lavender
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Sejak dulu dia menungguku.. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa dia terlihat lebih indah? Apakah aku membutuhkannya dalam kehidupanku yang suram dan sepi ini?


1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. Huaaaaaaaahh!! Ketinggalan 10 hari dalam rangka HFNH!! *nangis gelundungan*. Kenapa Blue bisa lupa?! Parah! Parah! Hal sepenting dan yang menyangkut tentang NaruHina kenapa Blue tidak ingat?! Payah!! *pundung*. Maka dari itu, atas keterlambatan untuk mengikuti perayaan HFNH Blue mau mempersembahkan fict baru dari Blue! Hehehehe, cuma OneShot aja. Karena yang Lovely Waitress juga belum kelar *smirk*.

Summary: Sejak dulu dia menungguku.. Mengapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa dia terlihat lebih indah?

Disclaimer: Om Blue tercinta yang sudah membuat NaruHina begitu so sweet!! Om Kishi!! *Om Kishi nyengir gaje*

Enjoy it!

* * *

** Flower To Lavender**

Gadis itu selalu mengikuti anak laki-laki itu dimanapun dia berada. Tak mau melewatkan satu moment pun untuk melihat dirinya yang sangat dipujanya. Hanya melihatnya. Gadis indigo itu tak mampu mendekati dirinya. Entah sebuah kepercayaan diri yang tersembunyi di balik rasa malu yang luar biasa, membuatnya tak sanggup berhadapan dengannya..

_Matahari.. Lihatlah aku.._

_ Terangi aku yang gelap ini.._

_ Ku membutuhkan sinar senyummu.._

_ Yang bisa membuatku cerah kembali.._

"Hinata? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat wajah Hinata yang memucat. Tubuhnya terlihat mengigil, bibirnya bergetar, matanya tampak sayu.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa.. Sungguh.. Aku hanya…" sebelum tubuh mungil Hinata menyentuh tanah, Naruto menangkapnya dengan sigap. Menggendongnya dan menidurkan Hinata yang terkulai lemas di atas pahanya.

Tsunade memberikan misi pada Naruto dan Hinata yang menyuruhnya untuk ke desa Kirigakure. Entah mengapa Tsunade hanya mengirimkan Naruto dan Hinata.

Dipandanginya wajah Hinata yang pucat nan lembut itu. Semilir angin mendorong tangan Naruto untuk membelai wajah Hinata. Naruto tersenyum lembut. Baru dia sadari.. Betapa manisnya gadis ini..

_Tersenyumlah, Lavender.._

_ Sinarku selalu menyertaimu.._

_ Menghangatkan dirimu dari dingin yang kejam.._

_ Berusaha melindungimu dengan cahayaku.._

Semenjak misi itu, Naruto tampak canggung ketika bertemu dengan Hinata. Dadanya selalu berpacu cepat saat melihat secercah senyum yang tersungging dari paras gadis itu. Apa yang dia rasakan? Mengapa menjadi gugup seperti ini?

_Bunga-bunga mulai tumbuh di hatiku.._

_ Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku?_

_ Warnamu sungguh anggun.._

_ Aromamu menggetarkan hati.._

Malam ini begitu sempurna. Hinata menatap bulan purnama yang penuh cahaya itu. Menggenggam sebuah buku kecil berwarna orange dengan erat. Menutup matanya yang indah, merasakan tiupan angin malam yang menyejukkan hati.

_Angin.. tebarkan kelopakku.._

_ Bawa aromaku padanya…_

_ Sampaikan pada sang surya.._

_ Ku menunggu.._

Tak semudah yang dipikirkan menyatakan perasaan yang sudah dipendam selama bertahun-tahun. Apalagi bila seseorang yang kita cinta selalu memberikan hal positif, yang bisa membuat kita selalu gugup tak berdaya. Lalu, apa yang terjadi bila seseorang yang mencintai kita dan yang kita cintai dalam keadaan hidup dan mati?

"Minggir, Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?! Dia bukan tandinganmu!" bentak Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Ini untuk kepuasanku sendiri." jawab Hinata dingin.

"Jangan berkata hal yang bodoh! Segera pergi dari sini! Jangan sampai kau terluka!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Berdiri di sini adalah kemauanku.." sahut Hinata. Naruto terdiam.

"Aku yang cengeng dan mudah menyerah. Selalu merasa salah tempat. Tapi, kau menunjukkanku jalan yang benar."

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan nanar.

"Aku mengejarmu karena ingin bersama denganmu.. Dan beriringan.. Denganmu…" Hinata menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Karena itu, aku tidak takut melindungimu.."

Pain menatap Hinata tajam..

"Karena aku.. Mencintaimu…"

_Kulepaskan beberapa kelopakku.._

_ Memberanikan diri mengungkapkan sesuatu.._

_ Kebenaran yang kurasa.._

_ Pada dirimu.._

"Hentikan!!" teriak Naruto pada Pain yang hendak menusuk Hinata.

JRASSS!! Tubuh Hinata tak mengelak dari pedang Pain. Yang membuat pendarahan hebat di tubuhnya.

"Seperti itulah rasanya, orang tuaku dibunuh shinobi Konoha didepan mataku. Menyakitkan bukan?"

"UARRGGHHHH!! AAARRRRGHH!!"

Benci menyebar ke tubuh Naruto. Mengambil alih kontrol yang akan mengendalikan tubuhnya berbuat sesuatu. Bagaimana dia bisa dia hanya diam saja sedangkan orang yang mencintainya dilukai oleh seseorang yang dibencinya? Marah, sedih, takut, benci bercampur menjadi satu menjadikan sebuah monster kebencian yang menyelimuti dirinya.

_Jangan biarkan aku sendiri.._

_ Aku tak bercahaya tanpamu.._

_ Aku tak hidup tanpamu.._

_ Mengapa kau lakukan ini?_

Kenapa? Kenapa dirinya baru sadar bahwa selama ini dia membutuhkan gadis itu? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia sadar bahwa dirinya peka terhadap perasaan gadis itu? Mengapa baru sekarang dia menginginkan gadis itu, saat gadis itu dalam ambang hidup dan mati?

_Aku hanya menebarkan kelopak.._

_ Mengirimkan sejuta keindahan padamu.._

_ Agar membuatmu sadar bahwa aku.._

_ Membutuhkan senyum hangatmu.._

"Eng? Aku dimana?"

"Hinata! Akhirnya kau sadar! Syukurlah…" tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya erat. Hinata yang baru bangun tentu saja terkejut.

"Na.. Naruto-kun??"

"Aku takut.. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian.. Aku tak punya siapapun selain kau, Hinata.. Temani hidupku.. Hiasi hari-hariku.. Kumohon.." isak Naruto membasahi pundak Hinata.

"T-tunggu Naruto-kun.. A-apa maksudmu??" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Aku.. Aku juga.. **Mencintaimu, Hinata…**" kata Naruto dengan mata berlinangan bola-bola bening.

"K-kau serius??" Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, jangan tinggalkan aku.." ucap Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Tak akan pernah ia melepaskan pelukan hangat itu. Tak pernah dan tak akan terjadi..

_Lihat aku, Mentari.._

_ Warnaku kembali cerah.._

_ Dirimu selalu membuatku riang.._

_Menemani diriku yang kesepian.._

_#######  
_

_ Cinta mengalahkan logika.._

_ Ku sadar atas pengorbananmu.._

_ Maafkan aku tak sadar selama ini.._

_ Bahwa kau yang selalu menghiasi hariku yang sendiri.._

_#######  
_

_ Kasih sayangku selalu mengikutimu.._

_ Bunga-bungaku akan memperindah mimpimu.._

_ Wangiku akan selalu menghampirimu.._

_ Agar kau selalu ingat padaku.._

Langit sore begitu indah. Cerah dan menghangatkan. Sang mentari akan segera mengakhiri tugasnya yang selalu menyinari langit dengan senyum cerahnya itu. Angkasa terlihat berwarna jingga. Seseorang sedang merasakan semilir angin yang menggelitik lehernya di atas batu besar. Sesaat, matanya seperti ditutupi sesuatu.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hehehehehehe. Hinata tahu saja kalau itu aku." kata Naruto menyengir.

"Aku kan hafal tanganmu.." kata Hinata tersenyum. Naruto mengecup kening Hinata.

"_Flower to Lavender.. And my wife.._" bisik Naruto dan menyerahkan setangkai bunga matahari pada Hinata.

"Arigatou.. _My sun.._" balas Hinata mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Wiih.. Apa kabar, Naruto-junior? Sedang apa kau di dalam?" tanya Naruto mengelus-ngelus perut Hinata yang besar itu. Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya dia sedang berlatih menjadi ninja. Agar bisa menjadi Hokage seperti ayahnya. Tuh, dia menendang-nendang." ucap Hinata. Naruto menempelkan telinganya ke perut Hinata.

"Wah iya! Pasti akan jadi ninja hebat! Hehehehehehe!" tawa Naruto diikuti senyum manis Hinata. Tak ada lagi penderitaan yang menghampiri mereka. Sekarang yang tersisa adalah kebahagiaan yang selalu menciptakan keindahan disetiap kehidupan yang suram dan sepi. Hidup penuh warna dan cerah, dan 1 pasutri itu tak akan pernah melepas genggaman tangannya sampai kematian menjemput mereka.

_Terima kasih, Mentari.._

_ Kasihmu adalah bahagiaku.._

_ Cintamu adalah senyumku.._

_ Tetaplah temani hidupku yang suram dan sepi…_

_#######  
_

_ Kelopak manis yang indah.._

_ Keanggunanmu tak akan terlupakan.._

_ Kecantikanmu selalu terhias di hatiku.._

_Tak kulepaskan ikatan kisah ini.. Selamanya.._

**END…**

**

* * *

  
**

Hore!! Beri tepuk tangan buat Blue!! –dilempar payung-. Hebat! Blue bisa menyelesaikan fict ini hanya dalam waktu sehari! Iyalah, secara kan OneShot. Whehehehehehehe. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kayaka sekuel dari I remember you're eye ya? Emang Blue ngambil sedikit dari situ. Hehehehe. Ga apa-apa kan? Soalnya, Blue belum ngerayain HNFH T~T. Maka dari itu, tinggal klik tulisan biru di bawah and review without flame please.. ^^v


End file.
